Previews and Prompts
by HoRnIe DeMoN
Summary: Just a taste of some things to come. Summaries and ratings for each story/scene will be included in each chapter. The first one is a Merlin and Morgana scene that will be included in a future multi-chapter work: The Young and The Reckless. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_I am definitely tipsy._ Morgana thinks as she twirls about singing along to the music in the background. For the first time in weeks she feels relaxed and free. She and Arthur – her half-brother – had been working tirelessly, along with some of their colleagues to procure and develop Pendragon Proprietaries latest acquisition. They all needed a break now that the merger was complete and the transition was going quite smoothly; now was the time to celebrate their victory. She and Arthur invited all of their colleagues to the Pendragon's summer home in the country for a BBQ. She tried to play it safe by sticking to wine coolers but then Arthur's friend Gwaine gave her something even sweeter and stronger, saying

"It's a party love, live a little."

The sweetness hid the alcohol too well and she hadn't begun feeling the effects until it was too late. Now she didn't care. She'd loosened her braid and allowed her wavy black hair to cascade over her pale shoulders and flip about as she danced around the house.

Merlin was sitting on the couch in one of the sitting rooms taking in the people around him. The party had been a great idea. Merlin was glad he suggested it, of course if you asked his boss Prince Prat aka Arthur Pendragon, he would take all the credit. He noticed Morganaa saunter into the room swinging her hips and head, lost in the music. Merlin himself was lost in thought watching the raven haired beauty when Percival walked over and handed him another beer before sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Thanks."

Percy nodded in reply, "Sure mate." He noticed the direction of Merlin's gaze and gave his friend a nudge. "See something you like?"

"What? Oh! N-no. Sorry. Was thinking about something that's all." Merlin tried to sound aloof but Percival saw right through him.

"Uh huh, something alright." He chuckled and received a glare in return from Merlin.

"She's in rare form tonight, don't think I've ever seen her so relaxed."

Merlin tried again for aloofness pretending he didn't know who Percy was talking about.

"Who?"

Just then the subject of their conversation lost her footing and was falling towards them! Merlin quickly reached an arm out and caught Morgana around the waist. "Whoa, I got you, easy now."

Morgna still fell rather ungracefully into his lap and put her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"Well hullo handsome!" Merlin's look was one of complete shock which caused Morgana to giggle, a sound Merlin had never heard come from her before. He raised an eyebrow and asked

"Are you okay?"

Morgnana smiled broadly in return and sighed as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Wonderfull."

In this position Merlin caught a whiff of her exotic perfume. He had remained mostly sober throughout the party but thought he could easily become intoxicated by her scent.

Morgana lifted her head and looked deeply into Meriln's eyes, her own emerald green eyes darkened in a way that was unfamiliar to him.

"Mmerrrlin…" she practically purred, "your eyes are sooo… blue." Their eyes remained locked for a few moments, and then Morgana performed another first for Merlin, she hiccupped! This caused her to break into another fit of giggles and she fell off of Merlin's lap and landed face up in the space between him and Percy whom she hadn't noticed before.

"Oh, hello Percy!

He looked down at her, bemused.

"Having fun Morgana?"

"Obviously!" She scoffed but smiled up at him.

"Well Merlin, looks like you've got your hands full mate!" Percy stood up to leave and winked at Merlin before adding "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

 _What is he talking about?_ Merlin wondered as his friend left to chat up another colleague.

"Finally!" Morgana groaned "I thought he would never leave." She managed to sit up although her legs are still draped over Merlin's lap.

Before Merlin could comprehend her words Morgana grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down on top of her then crashed her lips against his!

The rational part of Merlin's brain was saying _Stop! This is a bad idea._ This was his boss's sister, if Arthur found them merlin could lose his job, not to mention valuable parts of his anatomy. But all rational thought vanished when he felt Morgana's soft tongue brush against his lower lip begging to be let in. Merlin moaned allowing her access and Morgana took this as to mean he wanted more so she wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer and pressed herself into him.

Merlin must not have been as sober as he thought because when he felt Morgana press up against him, he pressed back and soon one of his hands was in her hair the other around her waist holding her tightly against him. He could feel every inch of her luscious curves as she writhed underneath him. Soon his lips were on her neck and the hand on her waist had moved to cup her bum and squeezed softly.

Morgana moaned softly into his ear and whispered, "You're making me so wet Merlin!"


	2. Preview: The Beauty and The Barrister

**Author's Note: This is one of the first Merlin fics I started… the first actually. I do hope to continue this at some point and would love your thoughts. This little preview is rated T for mentions of Alcohol.**

 **The Beauty**

 **and**

 **The Barrister**

 _Knock knock knock_... Arthur looked up from his work and notices his assistant Merlin standing in the doorway. "I made the changes to the Cenred Agreement, it should be good to go, just needs your signature."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Thanks Merlin, is it five o'clock yet?"

Merlin rolled his eyes at his boss and replied, "It's half past actually..." then half to himself he grumbled, "I'm definitely getting him a watch for Christmas."

"Merlin..." Arthur warned.

"What? What do you have against watches, or clocks for that matter?"

"What? Nothing! Merlin, what are talking about?'

Merlin sighs in exasperation, before taking this job with Penndragon and Assoc. he had heard that "Prince" Arthur Penndragon was a spoiled prat but he didn't know just how true the rumors were until he started working with the man.

"I just don't understand, you have more money than the Queen, but you don't own a watch or have a clock in your office... even if you weren't rich, it's just weird."

"I've told you, if I wear a watch or keep a clock around, I end up staring at it all day and don't get anything done."

Merlin looks pointedly at his boss and replies, "So... instead of watching the time all day and getting no work done, you constantly bug me to tell you the time, thus keeping me from getting any work done..."

"Merlin..."

"Yeah boss?"

"Shut up!"

Merlin nods but doesn't move from the doorway.

Arthur looks back down at the papers on his desk but notices that Merlin has made no attempt to leave. "Is there something else you needed?"

"Um, if that's all for today I'm gonna head out. Leon and I are going down to the tavern for a pint, you look like you could use one too."

Arthur drags his hands over his face and lets out a sigh of exhaustion. "Yea, that sounds good. You two go ahead, Ill be down shortly."

Merlin and Leon exit the lift on the first floor of their down town office building and round the corner to _The Avalon Tavern and Grille_. Upon entering Leon waves to the bartender Gwaine who nods in acknowledgement. Leon raises three fingers and Gwaine nods again and goes to pour three pints of Guiness. The two business men continue to the back of the bar and slide into their favorite booth.

A few minutes later a cute, petit waitress with curly brown hair walks up to their table with a beer in each hand. "Hi, did you guys order the Guiness?" She asks shyly.

"Yea that's us, thanks!" Merlin replies and watches the waitress carefully set each glass on the table.

"My name is Gwen, if you need anything else.

Merlin looked back at her and smiled, "Thanks Gwen." Merlin smiled up at her and thought there was something familiar about her, "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yea, just moved to the city, needed a change of scenery." She replied.

"Welcome to Camelot Gwen." Leon raised his glass to toast her.

Merlin spoke again piqued with curiosity, "So where you from Gwen"?

"Oh, a small town in the country, you've probably never heard of it."

"Try me."

Gwen didn't know if he was trying to flirt with her or if he was just really curious or what, why did he want to know where she was from? She answered hesitantly,

"Essetir?"

"Essetir may be small but I would hardly call that the country… you're not from Ealdor are you?"

Now Gwen was curious, why would he think that unless…

"Is Gwen short for Guinevere? Guinevere Smith?"

"How did you"- she is cut off when Merlin stands up beaming,

"It's me Merlin, Merlin Emerys… remember?"

Once he stands she notices that his ears are slightly too big for his head and stick out. She gasps in excitement.

"Emerys! OMG! I can't believe it's you! My god your tall now!" She exclaims as he pulls her into a hug.

Leon cleared his throat and asked "So you two know each other then?"

"Yeah, Gwen I used to be pretty tight back in high school, then I went off to college in the city and we sort of lost touch." He looked at Gwen and frowned "Sorry about that."

"No worries, I'm just as guilty, I've never been very good at keeping up with people."

"Oi! Merlin, just cause your one of my best customers doesn't mean you get to hog all of my waitress's time." Gwaine, the bartender, chided as he delivered drinks to the table behind them.

"Oi yourself mate! I just got reunited with my best girl, and you got along fine without her this long." Merlin replied jokingly.

"Merlin please! I've only been here a week and I really need this job so please don't get me in trouble with the boss." Gwen begged.

It was at this time that Arthur was approaching the table and all he heard was "don't get me in trouble with the boss."

"Merlin!" Arthur scolded "Leave the poor girl alone and let her get back to work." Then turning to Gwen he smiled apologetically "Sorry miss, I hope he hasn't kept you too long, Merlin can be a bit desperate at times, I think he was neglected as a child."

Gwen laughed nervously "Oh no, we were just catching up a bit"- she was cut off by Gwaine who nudged past her. "A couple of folks just sat down at table 3, would you please go see what they want, I've got to get back behind the bar, you know how this happy hour crowd gets if they're stuck with an empty mug too long."

"Right, Yes. Sorry." She stammered nervously.

"Gotta get back to work, we'll catch up later ok Merlin?"

"Yeah, why don't you join us when your shifts over?"

"Oh, well that might be pretty late, I'm sure you don't want to wait around all night."

Merlin shrugged, "Eh, nothing else to do tonight."

She smiled and started to leave when Arthur loudly cleared his throat from right behind her making her jump. "Oh! I'm sorry sir, what are you drinking tonight?" she stammered quickly as Arthur stared at her impatiently.

"Guiness-please." He replied curtly, somewhat annoyed that it had taken her so long to ask.

"Okay, right. Back in a few"! Gwen rushed off to greet her next table and get Arthur's beer.

"Poor girl looks a bit overwhelmed." Leon mused as Arthur slid into the booth.

"Yeah? Well maybe if Merlin wasn't so busy talking her ear off she could actually do her job." Arthur grumbled.

"She's an old friend, so lay off."

" _She_ is friends with _you_ "? Arthur chuckled.

"Why is it so hard to believe I could be friends with a pretty girl?" Merlin asked indignantly.

"Because… you're… you." Arthur mused.

"Well if your reasoning is to be believed then girls don't like handsome, kind blokes like me but only spoiled dollop heads like you?"

"You two are ridiculous" Leon laughed "Now stop insulting each other and figure out what you want to eat, the waitress is headed back and I'm starving."

Gwen returned with Arthur's beer and set it in front of him before taking out a notepad and pen to jot down their order.


	3. The Morning After: CH 1

**A/N: This is just a little drabble I came up with. Nothing too explicit but rated M for mentions of Alcohol, and some other adult themes.**

 **The Morning After**

 **Summary: Gwen doesn't remember who she went to bed with… or does she?**

Gwen groaned and squeezed her already closed eyes tighter attempting to ignore the bright sunlight flooding the room. She rolled over hoping to bury her face in the pillow and ignore the fact that it was most definitely morning, but instead of a soft, fluffy feather pillow she was met with warm skin and semi soft hair. She immediately tensed.

 _WHAT THE HELL?_

Slowly, she cracked one eye open… then another. Tan skin dusted with blonde hairs and a very fit male form came into sight.

 _Okay, obviously didn't go to bed alone last night… but who?_

She didn't remember much of the previous night, but tried t o retrace her steps and figure out who she was in bed with. She couldn't see his face because a strong arm was wrapped around her shoulders holding her close.

 _OK Gwen, think…. Ceremony, walked with Arthur ugh! Dinner- sat between Merlin and Arthur - VERY BAD idea - then we did the wedding party dance and I was paired with Arthur-again, how did that keep happening?_

She recalled that Arthur was actually a very good dancer - as in he actually knew how to dance and didn't just stand there and sway back n forth. She did feel rather princess-y when he waltzed her around the ballroom and even gave her a twirl or two.

 _He was showing off after Merlin stepped all over my feet, and Gwaine just stood there laughing. It was nice of him to come to my rescue I suppose._ She admitted grudgingly. _He even danced me out to the balcony like in Cinderella and we actually had a civil conversation for once. I think the wine must have been getting to us because it almost looked like he wanted to kiss me. He had this far off dreamy look… and then Merlin came and got us for the bouquet and garter toss.-OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE TWO!_

Mithian had thrown the bouquet straight at Gwen who had tried desperately to hide behind the other girls and still somehow managed to catch it.

Leon had practically handed Arthur the garter much to Gwaine's chagrin.

 _After that there was… drinking… what did I drink? Wine with dinner… then maybe some cocktails… OH GOD! We did shots… Gwaine's idea probably… then lots more dancing… danced with Gwaine… did I sleep with Gwaine? No, Gwaine has brown hair… Who at the wedding had blonde hair? Besides Arthur…._

No one came to mind, in fact Gwen's thoughts kept going back to one person.

 _It couldn't be! I would nev- HE would never! WE JUST WOULDN'T! WE DON'T EVEN LIKE EACH OTHER!_

The man next to her stirred and released a deep groan. He turned over and draped his other arm over Gwen, leaving her with no chance of escape.

 _Shit! What do I do?_

His face was now buried in her hair and she felt his morning wood pressed against her hip. Suddenly, details from last night rushed back to her. The party really took off when the DJ started playing pop songs from the early 2000's. The girls couldn't resist hitting the dance floor when N*SYNC's Bye Bye Bye came on, and of course they all sang along (very loudly and very poorly) to Spice Girls. Someone (probably Gwaine) passed out jello shots and the girls started dragging the boys onto the dance floor. Arthur was standing at the bar acting like he was too cool for school as usual but eventually Gwaine and Morgana goaded him into joining the party. Morgana suggested a dance off and she and Merlin busted out some moves obviously stolen from _Just Dance_ followed by Lance and Elena with a sizzling salsa number. Next up was Gwaine and Percival doing their best imitation of Channing Tatum and Matt Bomer in _Magic Mike._ Of course Gwaine almost took it too far when he began removing his belt but Mithian stopped it by announcing that it was someone else's turn and chose Arthur to dance.

"I think you should let Gwaine win, he clearly wants it the most."

"He knows he can't compete with me and doesn't want to embarrass himself, ain't that right princess?

"First off gyrating vulgarly while removing your shirt is not dancing and second, I have nothing to prove to any of you."

"Don't be such a spoil sport Arthur!"

"Morgana, this is clearly a couples competition, therefore I don't qualify as I don't have partner."

"And neither does Gwen, you two can team up!" Merlin replied while shoving Gwen towards Arthur.

"Merlin! This isn't fair, you've all practiced obviously!"

"What about the waltz you performed earlier?" Mithian called out followed by her new husband,

"That was like something off of Dancing with the Stars, mate. Sure you haven't been practicing?"

Gwaine just couldn't resist joining in, "Hey maybe all their dirty looks and arguing is actually a cover for their torrid love affair!"

"If Guinevere wants to and if it will shut the lot of you up then I'll do it."

Gwen glared daggers at each of her friends in turn, "Fine but ONLY to shut you all up!"

Arthur walked over and requested a song from the DJ and when he returned he stepped close and spoke softly. "Follow my lead and do exactly as I say when I say it. We're going to try something that should leave them all, well...speechless."

"I thought you had nothing to prove?"

"I don't, not to them at least. But that doesn't mean I can't make Gwaine eat his words."

"I see."

"Follow my lead and do exactly as I say."

Arthur lightly stroked her cheek before positioning them for the dance. One of his hands held hers and the other was on her waist. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and Arthur pulled her close. He guided her backwards using his legs and feet, Gwen's own body moved right along with his as if they were one. The song was "(You Drive Me) Crazy" by Britney Spears and Gwen thought they might be dancing the tango. It was hard to think with Arthur's body pressed against hers and when he spun her away she immediately missed his warmth. He threw her hands off and dipped her low, when she came back up she was pressed to him again and his warm breath caressed her cheek.

Arthur was one hell of a dancer, she never would have guessed. The way he commanded her body she almost felt like a puppet on strings. It had been like this earlier when they waltzed, their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces and seemed to communicate on some subconscious level. It was quite eerie actually, it seemed like some force greater than themselves was pushing them together.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Did you figure it out? I think it's pretty obvious but I won't spoil it if you didn't figure it out b/c I may write another version from the guy's perspective. ;) Leave some love if you liked this and want some more!**


End file.
